


We deserve this

by WendigoPatronus



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Babysitting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Friendship, F/F, Friendship, Heist, Recreational Drug Use, Responsible role models /s, Villains, clueless violet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoPatronus/pseuds/WendigoPatronus
Summary: Voyd and Violet go rob a bank to pay for college, get a new car, take down the patriarchy and just have a nice time between friends.Because they’re just that, friends. It’s not like no one wants anything more or anything.Contains explosions, drug use and Voyd being a nerd.
Relationships: Karen "Voyd" & Violet Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	We deserve this

**Author's Note:**

> So this story takes place a couple of months after canon, and I’ve de-aged Voyd a bit because frankly, a fifteen-year-old and someone in their mid-twenties is sketchy at best, but their relationship can be fun to explore.  
> Thank you to tumblr user voydlet for prompting this story, and I hope you’ll enjoy it!

A briefcase full of money in each hand, two panicked girls in matching supersuits were trying to find a way to escape the bank vault they were currently imprisoned in. The youngest was tearing out her long black hair in desperation, yelling and sobbing, while the oldest silently focused her gaze on the walls, examining and re-examining frantically each side of the room, hoping to find a hidden way out of their predicament. Her eyes involuntarily twitched from time to time to look at the hidden video camera in the corner of the room.

  
“It’s no use! They thought of everything! Everything! Why did I listen to you? Why did I think any of this would work? Why?!” She wailed behind her mask, slumping on the floor, trying to drown out the noise of the blaring sirens outside.

  
“Why won’t you trust me? I told you, and I will tell you again, I have everything under control.” The tone of the blue-haired robber was far from being as confident and reassuring as the words were trying to be. Her blue eyes were still scanning the walls, praying for something good to appear.

  
"What then have you got under control? The alarms all went off, the police is coming and the walls are warded to be power-proof! What are we going to do!?”

  
“Stop right there, you’re under arrest!” A loud, booming voice yelled from the other side of the heavy metal door, which was quickly kicked down. Five moustached policemen were standing, guns at the ready, behind a metallic super with red eyes and a large red “L” engraved on his chest. “I am the Laserman, and you will be pulverized the second your try to resist! Come peacefully, and no harm will come to you.”

  
Both girls looked at each other and smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

o-O-o **48 hours earlier...** o-O-o

"I’m sorry young lady, but I simply cannot lend you that much money. You have no regular job, your parents won’t sign anything and you don’t own a house for me to put a mortgage on." The banker removed his square, golden-framed glasses from his nose, put them on his ornamented 18th-century desk and sighed loudly, crossing his hands over his fat belly. "Frankly my dear, your best bet would be to find a strong husband that can take care of you, just as you will take care of his house and kids."

In front of him, Karen Fields was not having a good day. She didn’t mind the belittling and the smug stares all that much, as she was used to it, with her teal hair and her tendency to create interdimensional vortexes and everything. What she couldn’t understand was that every greedy lazy fat cat in Municiberg seemed to think that she needed a man to bring money to the table. What was the use of paying for college and getting a first class education if everyone expected her to stay at home all her life? She could do better. She could do so much better.

  
"Are you going to say anything miss? Because if not, I would ask you to leave my office now. I’m a busy man, and have many more important things to do than play babysitters with you." The man in the pinstriped suit opened a drawer to reveal a collection of cuban cigars and proceeded to light one, obscuring his handlebar moustache with thick smoke. "Oh and would you mind getting my secretary Deborah to come into my office on your way out? I need her special services, she’ll know what I’m talking about."

  
Karen sat still, shocked by the nerve of that man.

  
"Hop hop, off you go hon, as I said, I’m a busy man!"

  
"Sorry sir" was all she mumbled before getting up and going out the door. Why couldn’t she act on all those ideas she always had in her head? Why did she always have to be so shy and stupid and clumsy and...  
And she bumped into a moving stack of paperwork, creating a paper storm in the waiting room.

  
" I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have I could help you maybe please?"

  
The secretary, young, dark skinned and mind-boggingly beautiful with those deep eyes of hers, simply smiled at Karren before shaking her head. "That’s kind of you, but I’m gonna be fine darling. Besides, I guess Mr. Fisk asked you to tell me he needs my “special services''?"

  
"Well, uhm yes, but, hum, are you sure I can’t do anything for you? There are files everywhere now and it’s all my fault..."  
"Tut tut darling, you ain’t going to do nothing like that. The longer I don’t have to serve the pervert over there, the happier I am if you know what I’m saying."

  
"But... if he treats you like this, why don’t you leave and get another job?"  
Deborah laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "You’re a cute one there. Wilson pays good money, and he’s not as bad as some other guys I’ve heard about. Hell, he even gives me pearls from time to time, I’m not going to say no to that! Now, was there anything I could help you with?"

  
"Not if you can’t tell me where to find 5,000$ for next month!" Karen tried to force herself to laugh, but it came out as a throaty discordant sound of despair. "This has been, like, the fourth bank that has declined me this week."

  
"Five thousand dollars? What does a fine young lady like you need with that kind of money?" If the secretary noticed Karen’s blush she called her fine, she didn’t mention it.

  
"Well, you know, tuition ain’t that cheap... Plus, I have to pay for my car and everything. Next thing I know, my credit limit is full and I’m coming here, begging rich white men to lend me more money." She slammed her elbows on the other girl’s desk and put her head in her hands in despair.

  
"Those bills do have a tendency to pile up, don’t they? Working in a bank is worse I suppose, as I see all that money going around everywhere but in my pocket. Anyway, nice talking to you, but I’m gonna guess that you have some family you’re gonna want to get back to."

  
"Family? Well uh actually I don’t really... well I do but it’s complicated and I... Wait you’re a genius Deborah!" Karen’s eyes flashed with happiness as a formidable thought went through her mind and she simply hugged the secretary as hard as she could.

  
"Easy there tiger, I want to breathe sometime soon! Well I’m happy to know that I’m a genius, but I’ve got a feeling that Mister Moody over there ain’t going to like it that much if he sees you hugging me... Or he could like it just a bit too much, and I’m sure you don’t want that, now do you?"

  
"Oh sorry I didn’t mean to it’s not your fault it’s mine it’s completely and totally mine and I’m going to go right there bye!" Karen stopped midway through the door and turned, giving Deborah a small shy smile. "Would you, uhh, would you mind if I ever bought you coffee sometime? At some place?"

  
"You can buy me anything you want honey, but I don’t think I can do anything more for you than be a friendly voice complaining about her job. That’s not really what you’re looking for, now is it?" Deborah looked at the blue haired-girl with a deep, knowing stare.  
"Oh. Sorry. I... I think I’m gonna go now."

  
o-O-o

"Mooooooooom, can I take your bike?"

  
"No, it’s far too dangerous. You could hurt yourself driving that." Helen Parr barely lifted her eyes from her crosswords, a nice warm cup of chamomile sitting next to her.

"Can I borrow the car then?" Violet Parr was proud of her tactic as she yelled her demand from the other side of the house. Ask for a crown, and you might get a new hat.

"Go ask your father."

"Daaaaaaaaad, can I borrow the car?" Violet had to shout to cover the sound of her hairdryer, but it only reinforced the impression that it wasn’t a big and unusual demand, which was the whole point of the strategy.

"What do you need the car for? It’s nearly seven o’clock!" Bill Parr shouted back, which made Jack Jack giggle as his diaper was getting changed. Somewhere in the Amazonian rainforest, a toucan started laughing because of it.

"Well I kinda wanted to maybe go on another date with Tony and..."

"You are *not* taking the car." Both Parr parents spoke at the same time, as if they had practiced it. (They had.)

"Why? I thought you liked Tony! It’s not fair!" Violet stomped down the stairs to confront her mother and look her in the eyes, but the newspaper prevented her from doing just that.

"Violet dear, if you want to go on dates, you have to warn us before you do! You can’t just plan everything without us and then expect us to comply to your every need." Helen spoke in a calm and controlled manner, as if she had practised that exact same speech. (She hadn’t)

"Besides, your father and I are working tonight, we won’t have time to watch over you when we’re watching over an entire city."

"So you can go out and have fun, but I have to stay inside? That’s not fair! Nothing you tell me to do is fair!" Violet crossed her arms and threw herself back into the sofa, glaring angrily at her mom.

"It’s not for fun, it’s hero work!"

"Work can be fun when it’s hero work!" Bill Parr interrupted, carrying down the stairs a bad that smelled suspiciously of everything but what a diaper should smell like.  
  
"Not helping honey. Anyway, your babysitter should be here soon to take care of you."  
  
"A babysitter? I’m sixteen since last week mom, I don’t need a babysitter, I could be the babysitter!"

"Glad to hear that you have agreed to take care of your brothers for the night my dear! I’ll call the babysitter and tell her not to come then if you are so mature and grown-up!" Helen got up and winked at her husband, not unduly proud of herself.

As Dash was laughing at a fuming Violet with his mouth full of his third peanut butter sandwich of the night, the bell rang through the house. "I’m getting it!" Before anyone had time to complain about the crumbs that were flying everywhere, the door was opened.

"Hey Dash, nice to see you again!" Karen smiled as she ruffled the kid’s hair, clearly displeasing him.

"Viiiiioooooleeeet, your girlfriend’s here!" That last remark earned the small blond boy a slap behind the head, but he just giggled and went back to the kitchen.

"Hey Karen, you look nice today!" Violet spoke before she thought about it, but as soon as she said the words she knew it was true. The older teenager wore a heavy black leather coat over a knitted blue turtleneck with old black jeans and combat boots. It truly was nice to see her, as she didn’t have a lot of friends who could really get her growing up, as none of them had powers, so she was glad she met Voyd.

"Thanks girl, you look nice every day!" Karen went for a high-five, but Violet went for a hug. After a couple of seconds of awkward hesitation, they both simply shook the other’s hand, making it even more awkward.

They stood there for a couple of long, excruciating seconds, looking silently at each other, unsure of what to say.  
The gears finally clicked into place into Violet’s brain and her mood suddenly turned very sour. "Wait, you’re the babysitter? But you knew I had a date with Tony, I told you last week!" Further realisation washed upon her as gently as a hurricane hits a reef. "So you knew! You all knew! You all knew and you said nothing!"

Violet’s fit of adolescent rage was halted by a tan finger booping her nose. "And it was all worth it, you should see your face!" Karen’s smile filled her face and made her eyes shine.

  
Elasti-girl and Mister Incredible came down the stairs, fully suited and prepared for a good night of crime-fighting.

"So, Voyd, you know your mission assignment..." Helen asked with a very straight face.

Karen stood up straight and made a mock salute as she spoke, winking at Violet who was making a face. "Yes ma’am! Jack Jack goes to bed at seven, Dash at ten and Violet at eleven. No TV past nine for anyone, and I always keep an eye on the Jack Jack monitor for anything suspicious."

"That’s the spirit! We should be back before two, don’t hesitate to look into the fridge if you haven’t eaten yet. Well kids, your father and I are off to work now!"

"We love you!"

"Love you mom! Love you dad!"

"Yeah yeah, love you and all that."

"Oh honey, you’re not going to stay mad at us? I thought you would be happy to spend the night with your friend!"

  
"Well yeah, I am happy to see Karen, it’s just that, you know, I wanted to go see a boy..."

  
"Well now you have me, and trust me, I’m better than any boy you’ll ever meet!" Karen winked at Helen, who silently thanked her for the diversion and took the opportunity to leave and save the city. Violet couldn’t help but crack a smile. In her defence, who could stay mad at a girl like that?

  
For a moment, silence reigned in the house, only to be broken by the reactor of the Incredibile going away to the city.

  
"So...... now that they’re gone, do you have any plans for tonight?"

  
The blue-haired girl turned to her younger friend with mischief written in large, bold letters across her face, which would have worried Violet a little bit if she didn’t know it only meant fun and adventure. "Plans? Oh I have more than plans for us. How would you like to make some brownies?"

o-O-o

"Voooooooyd, can you help me with... Oh god what’s that smell? Did you two girls have a fart contest in here?" Dash took two steps in the kitchen before pinching his nose and making dramatic faces of disgust.

  
"That, my young friend, is the scent of the secret ingredient of the best brownie you’ll ever eat."

  
"Hum... Karen? Is it really a good idea to give him a brownie? He’s a tad young, don’t you think?"

  
"I’m not young, you’re young!" Dash pouted, arms crossed.

  
"That sentence made literally no sense, I’m six years older than you." Violet rolled her eyes at her little brother’s antics.

  
"And, depending on Dash’s speed, you could be even older!"

  
"What? You mean I can change time?"

  
"Well you can change relative time, yes! If you go fast enough, your relative time will pass slower than everyone else’s, meaning everybody will age faster than you will. You can literally distort space and time just by running."

  
"Woooooaaaaah, that’s insane!"

  
"I know, physics are the best. And yet, if you think that blows your mind, wait until you’ve had one of these bad boys!" Karen motioned towards the brown sludge still cooking in the oven.

  
"Again, not sure giving him one is the best option here..." Violet tried very hard to be the voice of reason here, but the blue-eyed face of excitement and adventure in front of her didn’t seem to want to let her.

  
"Pff, scaredy-cat! Ok Dash, if you pinky promise not to tell anyone anything about tonight, I’ll tell you what’s my secret ingredient, and I’ll even let you taste."

  
"Humm, I’m not sure I’m convinced yet..." Dash mimicked rubbing an inexistent goatee. Karen rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder.

  
"Alright, I’ll also help you with your maths homework."

  
Dash spit in his hand, and they shook on it. Karen went to her knees and, putting her hands around the blonde’s ear, looked around as if to make sure no one was listening to them. Violet looked up to the sky in mock desperation, but still found the older teen’s theatrics funny. She really did have a way with kids after all.

  
"Ok, so what we have here is Giggleleaf."

  
"Giggleleaf?" Dash answered in the same hushed, conspiratory tone Karen used.

  
"It’s a highly dangerous chemical I had to extract from a plant in a secret underground base! It can be used as a mix of muscle relaxant, pain reliever and laughing gas, but in too great a dosage, it can lead to paranoia, barfing and even passing out. That’s why you must, *must* only eat as much brownie as I give you, alright?"

  
If that wasn’t the best explanation she had ever seen for what weed was, Violet didn’t know what it was. And it was to give some to her child brother!

  
"Ooooooooh... But, if you took it from that lab, why do you still have it? Aren’t you supposed to give that kind of stuff to the authorities?"

  
"Well that’s why you have to keep it a secret! Before I give everything to the police, I want to do a test or two, even if I’m not really supposed to, because I want to give myself more training as a scientist. Tonight, we’re testing how it reacts with chocolate by putting it into brownies."

  
"Yeah, more training does sound good!" Dash paused, pondering the scientific and culinary implications of it all. "Chocolate too!"

  
"But if you could smell it, your parents might be able to do it too, and that’s where I need you."

  
"Me?" The ten-year-old gasped in surprise, then puffed up his chest to make himself look bigger. "Yeah, of course me, I can help with anything!" Violet tried very hard not to snort at that statement, but she was given a kind but stern look from Karen telling her to stop right now or it would endanger the whole plan.

  
"Yeah you. I have a special mission just for you!"

  
Violet rather liked watching the two interact like that. It seemed like Karen just had a gift, she made everything look like the greatest and best adventure just for her little kid brother, and he was so entranced he could be convinced of almost everything, including doing his homework and going to bed half an hour early. That girl really was something, so kind, so funny, so smart, so pretty... She was really lucky to have such a brilliant friend, Violet mused as Dash went into position, awaiting Karen’s signal. He ran around the kitchen as fast as he could, creating a small tornado that went through a portal Voyd had conjured, completely evacuating any remainder of the smell from the room. They high-fived just as the oven chimed.

  
"Now now kids, who’s hungry for dessert?"

o-O-o

"And so you see, even if light moves really fast, the stars are so far away that many of them are dead right as we speak. We are, quite literally, gazing into the past right now." Karen ended her little speech with a hand flourish. The three kids were comfortably resting on a pillow fort constructed on the lawn, enjoying one of the last warm nights of the summer. Jack Jack was fast asleep, having been put to bed over an hour earlier, but the oldest girl still was a responsible babysitter and kept the baby monitor in the corner of her eye. She had a reputation to keep! On the other hand, weed was having very different effects on the Parr siblings, Violet being mostly occupied with trying to taste her own mouth, while Dash seemed to have a thousand shower thoughts at the same time.

  
"That really would have been a great fun fact if you hadn’t told it to me at least five zillion times already you puffy little adorable nerd!" Violet punctuated her accusation with lazy pokes into Karen’s side, making them both giggle a bit.  
"Hey, I’m not puffy!" Karen shot out her tongue in mock outrage, trying her very best to ignore the fact that Violet had called her adorable.

  
"So…… You do admit that you are a nerd?" The cheeky little smile on Violet’s lips became a wide, full-throated laugh after she was tickled for every side at once. Being able to create portals was really a boon if it made it easier to hear that wonderful sound more often, Karen mused… And to think that if Violet was laughing, it was because of her! No, she shouldn’t be thinking about that. She really shouldn’t be thinking any of that. Should she even be thinking right now? And anyway, what exactly was considered thinking? If one thinks a thought that has already been thought by another being, is that really their own thought, or did they just borrow it from someone else?

  
"Hey Professor Voyd, I have a question about all that, you know that timey wimey stuff." Dash suddenly poked his head up from behind… where did he find fourteen blankets? Anyway, Karen was quite happy to slip back into excited teacher mode, because it meant that she didn’t have to think about the blue eyes looking at her and how they reminded her of another pair of blue eyes, almost purples ones that were so god-damned beautiful and on such a cute girl… and she was doing it again. Why wouldn’t her stupid brain comply with her for just one night? Admittedly, she managed to not be shy or awkward or anything around Violet for more than two hours and that had to be some kind of ground-breaking record and OH GOD VIOLET WAS NOW CUDDLING HER.

  
"I like that name, Professor Voyd, it makes you look more important and smart and sciencier." Violet snuggled a bit closer, putting her head in the crook of Karen’s neck, completely oblivious to the fact that the older girl was not handling any of the many emotions assailing her at the moment. "Hmmm… You smell nice too! It’s like… flowers and ice cream. I like that.”

  
OH DEAR LORD IN HEAVEN VIOLET THOUGHT SHE SMELLED NICE.

  
"So, you know, photons right? That’s like, a light particle, right?” Dash laid on his back, contemplating the cosmos and definitely not whatever was happening between his sister and the babysitter. “Well if going faster makes the space-time become all gooey and stuff, how would the universe look like if you put a camera inside a photon? They go really fast, right?"

  
"That… is actually a very good question, well done Dashiel!" Karen didn’t have to look at the boy to know he was radiating with pride. She mindlessly started to gently caress the lower back of the girl cuddling her as she explained the theories using her right hand for emphasis. She purposefully did not register that Violet purred as a direct consequence of her actions. "So you see, the faster you go, the slower time goes for you, relatively speaking, meaning that if you go fast enough..."

  
"You stop time! Oh yes I could stop time! Why am I not training right now?"

  
"Because you want to know the answer to your question?" Violet chimed in with a small snicker and a smirk. How in the world did that girl make every single gesture so god damned adorable? And her smile was so cute on those pink, soft, kissable lips… Stop it Karen, she’s sixteen and completely stoned, this is not, and I repeat, not going to happen.

  
"Oh. Yeah, right. So, you stop time, what then?" Dash looked as excited as ever under his mountain of cloth. The blue-haired babysitter swallowed hard, trying to get her head back together.

  
"Well, as a photon has no mass, you know, it weighs nothing. That allows it to reach the fastest speed, because to have energy, you need a mass times the speed of light squared. That’s E=mc2. So as a photon has no mass, even if you put a very teeny tiny amount of energy into it, it will go really fast. It will then distort the space and time around it so much that, yes, you could say that it stops time. What does it see then, as it travels around the cosmos for millions and millions of years?” Karen could see that the two kids were listening to her every word, and she was kind of proud of herself. For someone who couldn’t even pay the entrance fee for her physics degree, she wasn’t half bad. "It sees… nothing. And it sees everything. For a photon, the entire universe is like a flat sheet of paper. Everything around it is going so fast, they couldn’t understand any part of it, as they would see the stars being born, aging and dying without feeling as if any time had passed at all. They would see the entire history of the universe, but they couldn’t really live any of it."

  
"That. Is. Amazing! Tomorrow, I’m going to train and train and train until I can run at the speed of light!"

  
"That’s a good plan for tomorrow kiddo, now go get yourself a glass of milk and a good night’s sleep." She wasn’t really wanting to have Violet all to herself for a while, she was just a responsible babysitter sending an unsupervised high kid to bed.

  
"That… That’s actually not a bad idea, if I want to be fresh and ready for my training tomorrow. Good night Violet, good night Karen, see you!" They only saw a blond streak go past them, into the house, into the kitchen, and up the stairs, before they had even time to comprehend what he had just said. An empty pint of milk now stood on the counter.

  
"I really admire that about you, you know? The way you talk to kids and inspire them… Also, your ginormous galaxy brain, understanding all that physics stuff. You really are going to make a great scientist someday." Violet hugged her friend closer as she said that, and she felt the arm around her hug her in return.

  
“Thanks Vi, I really appreciate that.” And I really appreciate you wasn’t said, but it still floated around the night sky, waiting to be captured by a hunting heart.  
Both girls just stayed like that for a while, cuddling under the stars, basking in the other’s presence. Karen mindlessly toyed with Violet’s hair while the younger teen was drawing abstract shapes with her finger on Karen’s chest. For a single moment in time, everything seemed to be perfect. Perhaps that’s why the older girl felt the need to ruin everything by opening her mouth.

  
"So I get it that you’re not angry anymore about not having your date with that Tony guy?"

  
"Meh, I can still go see him another time. And I have you to cuddle, so it’s not that big of a loss anyway."

  
"And you sure know how to cuddle! But, you know, having your friend around as a babysitter isn’t the same as going on a date or anything..."

  
"Yeah, but we couldn’t go on dates silly, we’re both girls!" Violet’s little laugh, as cute and perfect as it was, clearly broke Karen’s heart. She fought back the tears that ran to her eyes, trying to crack a joke.

  
“Yeah, right, and what a relief that must be for you! Imagine, you, having to put up with me for a whole date?”

  
“Ewwww, gross, why would I want to date you?” Violet’s playful tone stopped abruptly when she lifted her head to look at Karen’s face and saw all the hurt in her bright blue eyes, immediately replaced by guilt. “I mean you know, that I couldn’t go on a date with you because you’re a girl, and I’m a girl, but someone else out there will want to date you, you know? It’s just not me because I can’t. Not that I would want to date you especially or anything…”

  
“No, I get it, girls don’t date other girls. We can cuddle, as we are doing right now, we can talk to each other under the moon and the stars, we can give each other comfort, joy and hope, but we can’t ever date each other. Not that you would ever want me.” Karen did not like the sad look in the deep blue eyes looking up at her when she finished her very cynical tirade, so she decided to ruffle her hair up a bit. “Oh lighten up kiddo, don’t let the patriarchy get you down like that!”

  
“What does the patriarchy have to do with anything? And I don’t think I’m the one having to lighten up...” Violet was frankly puzzled, only having a vague understanding of the concept.

  
“It’s always the patriarchy’s fault!” The icy blue fire in Karen’s eyes burned even brighter than when she was explaining astrophysics earlier. “Those rich white men at the top like us women to be docile little housewives, and eventually pop down some kids for them to give their riches to when they die! That’s why girls can’t date, because two women can’t make babies and they aren’t dominated by any man. That’s also why I can’t get any loans from the bank, because I’m a girl living alone, and I’m trying to get into college and break free from the system. That’s also why you didn’t get a car for your sixteenth birthday but Dash probably will, because you need to learn to take care of the house and the babies, whilst he has to get a job and party with his friends. But you know what? I’ve had an idea earlier today at the bank, and we’re going to make the patriarchy pay us back. We will be taking what we rightfully deserve!” She ended up straddling the younger girl, punctuating each of her arguments with wild and sharp hand movements, as if she was fighting a dozen of angry ghosts simultaneously. Violet seemed equally confused and impressed by the whole speech.

  
“What exactly are you proposing?”

  
“Oh you want me to propose, I’ll propose then!” Her tone was simultaneously angry and playful and only confused the dark-haired girl even more. Karen got herself up on one knee, mimicking a marriage proposal. She took a deep breath, and looked into those wonderful blue-purple eyes.

  
“Violet Jacqueline Parr, will you do me the honor of robbing a bank with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for sticking with me through to the end, you should expect an update within two weeks or so!  
> Remember, kudos and comments make an author’s life!


End file.
